


The Forgotten Element

by Kassy_Rey13



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassy_Rey13/pseuds/Kassy_Rey13
Summary: After one of the ninja is killed, the ninja leave behind their ninja lives.Seven years later a man attacks Ninjago high, making the ninja come out of retirement. What will happen to all their children when they find out their parents are the ninja and that they may possess the elemental powers of their parents?





	1. First Day

(Brigitte's POV)

The sun started to seep in through the window of my bedroom. I could hear that Terran was already up and getting ready for school. 

It’s his first day of high school and he’s pretty excited, but it’s easy to tell that he’s nervous. He’s going into 9th, unlike me, who is going into 11th.  
I crawled out of bed and headed over to my closet and grabbed the outfit I had laid out the night before. I pulled on my plain red t-shirt and jeans, grabbing my gymnastics hoody off the hanger and pulling it over my head. 

I walked over to the bathroom and started to pull my hair up in a high ponytail. 

I heard Terran yelling my name from down stairs so I snatched my backpack from the chair by my desk and ran down stairs. Terran was sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

“Morning, Brigitte. Your breakfast is on the table.” Seliel, Terran’s mom, said from the kitchen. I walked over and sat across from where Terran was sitting and started to eat. 

Even though I have lived in this house for the last 7 years, it still doesn’t feel right. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful for the Brookstones for taking me in after dad died, but it feels lonely without him. My mom died in a car accident a couple days after I turned 3, so I don't really remember her.

“Brigitte! Come on! We’re gonna miss the bus!” Terran nudged my arm. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my backpack, and followed him out the door. 

“Bye dad!” Terran yelled. Cole smiled at his son from the dinner table. “Have fun, Terran.” He replied.

I walked with Terran to the bus stop where we waited for about 5 minutes until the bus showed up and we hoped on. 

I found Alisia sitting in the far back of the bus with her head phones in. Her light brown hair had been cut into a pixie cut. She had sent me photos, but this was the first time I’ve seen it in person. She was wearing her favorite blue flannel over a white V-neck shirt and denim jeans with her black tennis shoes. She looked up as I sat down and took off her headphones. Her blue eyes shimmered in the sun light coming from the window.

“Hey, Brigitte!” She smiled at me. 

“Hi, Alisia. What’s up?”

“I’m pretty sure the sky us up, but I could be wrong.” She smirked and nudged me. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Ali. But seriously, what have you been up to? Love your hair by the way.” I said as I nudged her back.

“Thanks, Bri.” She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. “Not much has been going on, actually. Me and my family went camping last weekend, but I didn’t do much else. What about you? Getting along with Terran ok?” 

Alisia knew that Terran wasn’t actually my brother. She’s the only one though. Everyone else believes that we are siblings, since I took the last name Brookstone.

I’ve known Alisia my whole life so it makes sense that she would know. Alisia and I are actually a lot alike. We both lost our parents in one form or another. Both her parents were killed in a car accident her freshman year of high school. She was adopted by an old friend of her mom’s. Alisia and I absolutely love her. She’s amazing. 

Unlike me though, the Brookstones didn’t actually adopt me, even though I took their last name. I’m fine with that though. Cole said he didn’t want to try to replace my dad. Or as he said it “Your dad was a great man and an amazing father and I could never replace that…” he said some other things, but that’s not important. 

I took the last name Brookstone for, what Cole called it, safety reasons. I don’t know why having the last name Garmadon would put me in danger, but what do I know. 

We arrived at the school a few minutes later and everyone started to file off the bus. And started towards the gym for our beginning of the year assembly. 

The assembly took about an hour which made all our classes slightly shorter which I was happy for. When lunch finally came around I was ready to just go home. 

My school is several different buildings with a small courtyard in the middle where some kids go to eat. I always sit out there, unless it’s raining, and Alisia meets me out there during lunch. 

Alisia soon showed up and we sat there for a few minutes before Terran showed up. His dark brown hair was all wet. Probably from PE which is the class he had right before lunch. 

“Hey, Bri! How’s your day going so far?”

“It’s fine, Terran. Did you make any new friends?” 

He shrugged. “I met someone during PE and he’s pretty cool, but who knows.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Terran.” Alisia said with a smirk.

Just then a couple senior guys started to walk over. “Hey! Terran, right?” one of them asked. Terran nodded.

“I heard you wanted to join the football team. There are a few spots open on the team. Tryouts are after school if you want to come.” He smiled. “I’m Rider, by the way. And this is Izotz.” Izotz nodded his head in response. His hair was a very white blonde. He was wearing a green and white t-shirt and jeans with grass stains on the knees. 

Terran smiled. “I’d introduce myself but you already know who I am. But this is my sister Brigitte.” He motioned to me. 

Rider made eye contact with and smiled. He had light brown hair with the tips dyed dark red. He was wearing one the school t-shirts with Ninjago High written on the front. 

“Hi Brigitte.” Rider said kindly. “and you are?” he looked at Alisia. 

“I’m Alisia, Brigitte’s best friend.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” He smiled. “I’ll see you after school?” he looked at Terran.

“You bet!” Terran said with a goofy smile on his face as Rider and Izotz walked off.

“First day of high school and you’ve already made a good impression. Nice job, dude.” Alisia said as she gave Terran a high five. 

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Kids started to head to there classes. A few freshman stopped me on my way to class to get directions to there class. It was a funny thought to think I use to be them.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. I was relieved when I heard the final bell ring. Everyone started towards the busses. But I started towards the gym. Gymnastics Tryouts are today and I so want to be on the team. Alisia is also trying out. I met her in front of the gym and walked in together. We were both pretty confident since we have made the team the last two years so we went in with our heads held high.

Two hours later we were in Cole’s car head to Alisia’s house to drop her off. We had both made the team and we’re super excited. Terran made the football team so he was also super excited. 

We dropped off Alisia and headed home which only took a few minutes to get to. Right as I got inside I headed straight up to my room. I dropped my backpack on my bed and collapsed. Hopefully I have more energy tomorrow.


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider's cousin comes visit and Brigitte gets a surprise at school..

(Rider's POV)

Terran had made the football team and looked pretty excited. It’s good for freshman to start a sport right away. It definitely helps you make friends. Most of my friends are in football. 

After tryouts ended, I head to the activity bus to head home when I saw a person I recognized. “Zale!”

“Hey Rider.”

Zale is my cousin. He lives a couple hours away. He is currently a student at Ninjago University in Southern Ninjago. He comes to visit every once in awhile. 

I walked over to give him a hug. His black hair was all messed up. He probably didn’t even try to fix it. His electric blue eyes are very noticeable in the sun light and he’s wearing the black t-shirt that Adara gave him for Christmas. “Does Adara know you’re here?” I ask. 

“No. Neither does either of our parents. I was gonna make it a early birthday present for Adara.” 

“She’s gonna be super happy.” I smiled. Adara is my little sister. She’s turning 6 tomorrow and one of her favorite people is Zale.

“You need a ride? Because your bus just left without you.” He said with a slight laugh. I turned around to see my bus was indeed leaving. 

“I guess I do need a ride.” He turned around and started towards his car and I followed. 

“I heard you finally got your license.” He pointed towards the drivers side. “You up for it?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“Heck yeah! Dad never let’s me drive!” Zale laughed. 

“Just don’t crash and I’ll let you drive next time too.” We both hopped into the car and started on our way home. 

My house is about fifteen minutes away so me and talked a lot about school. 

When I pulled into the driveway of my house, I saw that my mom and dad we’re both out side doing yard work. They both stopped what they were doing when they realized it was Zale’s car. My dad was even more surprised when I stepped out of the car from the drivers side.

“Zale actually let you drive?” 

Zale laughed. “And he didn’t crash.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Of course I didn’t crash. I’m not that reckless.” 

Just then I heard Adara come running out of the house. “Zale!!!” The red pig tails on either side of her head are flowing behind her as she runs. She’s wearing her favorite blue puppy dog shirt over a pink skirt.

“Hey kiddo!” Zale knelt down and Adara threw her arms around his neck. 

“Told you she’d be happy.” I said as I walked over to them. 

“I wanna show you something!” She grabbed both our hands and started to pull us to the house.

“Have fun, you three!” my mom yelled, laughing.

Adara pulled us into her room and told us to close our eyes. Zale and I traded glances, then put our hands over our eyes.

“No peeking!” She yelled at us. It sounded like she was in the closet. A few seconds later she told us to open our eyes.

She was standing in front of us holding a painting. “I made this all by my self!” She said proudly. 

I knelt down on one knee to get a better look at it. “Adara, this is so beautiful!” Her face lit up. 

She turned to Zale. “What do you think?” 

Zale smiled at her. “It’s the most beautiful painting I have ever seen.” Her smile was priceless as she hugged him then came over and hugged me. 

She turned back to Zale. “Is Uncle Jay and Aunt Nya gonna come to my birthday?”   
“How bout you go ask mom.” She immediately ran off out side where my mom was working on the garden. 

“You’re lucky to have a little sister. I always wanted one.” Zale said.

“Well, you got a little girl cousin. That close enough?” I said with a smile. “because you can’t take her.” 

Zale laughed. “Yeah. It’s close enough.”

 

(Brigitte's POV)

“Hey Brigitte!” Alisia yelled as a pillow came flying at my face. It hit me knocking me backwards on the bed. 

“Now you’re gonna get it!” I grabbed the pillow from behind me and swung it at her. She blocked it with her own pillow and swung at me again, but this time I blocked it.

Alisia and I are having a sleepover a her house. We do this every Friday. It usually ends in me winning a pillow fight. 

“I surrender! I surrender!” Alisia put her hands in front of her face as I hit her with both pillows as I had managed to get hers. She was lying on her back on the floor because at some point she had slipped and started to fight on her knees. It was pretty easy to win after that.

I threw the pillows at the head of the bed and helped Alisia off the floor where she had fallen. We both sat on the bed and talked for a few minutes until her mom came in with two bowls of ice cream. We sat in silence until Alisia spoke up.

“Hey Bri. You remember that guy from Monday? The senior that was taking to Terran about football?”

“Rider? Yeah. What about him?”

She smiled. “I think he was kind of cute.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Going after senior guys now, Alisia?” 

Her eyes widened. “What?! No. All I said is that he’s cute.”

I laughed. “I have to admit. He is kind of cute.”

“You should go talk to him, Bri.” She smirked. “maybe get his number?” 

I shoved her as she burst into laughter. “Maybe you should if you’re not to afraid to ask!” I say tauntingly. 

This went on for awhile before we both got to tired and went to sleep.

The weekend went by pretty quickly. To quickly for my taste. Monday came and it was back to school. 

The day was going by super slow. When I finally got to math I just wanted to go home. Alisia and I both have the same math class and we always sit by each other. Mostly because I’m so good at math and she’s not so I help her. 

The teacher, Ms. Houston, handed out our work sheets after explaining what to do and we all got started.

After about 15 minutes the door to class room opened and a man walked in. One of the girls by the door screamed and I could see why. He was holding a automatic weapon in his right hand. 

He pointed the gun at the girl who screamed and starts yelling at everyone to get in the back corner of class room. 

Alisia and I crawl to the back corner of the class room. I could see tears start to roll down her cheeks. I felt one roll down my face as well. Most of the girl were now crying. 

We heard sirens a few minutes later out side the building. We were all still huddled in the back of the class room. 

The class phone started to ring and the man with the gun went and picked it up not taking his eyes off us. 

“I have more than twenty hostages in here and if you don’t do exactly as I say, I start shooting them.” Alisia looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. “I want the ninja. And if you don’t bring me them, there’s gonna be a lot of death in this room!” We all looked at each other. The ninja? I thought that was just a story. This guy must be truly crazy.

“You don’t think I’ll do it?” he screamed into the phone. He pointed the gun above his head and pulled the trigger. Bullets tore through the ceiling as we all screamed. 

“The next bullet goes in a kid’s head!” he slammed the phone down and turned back to us. “Who wants to die first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope you liked it!


	3. What's next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shooter is holding Brigitte's class hostage demanding someone that surprises all.

(Terran's POV)

We all heard the lock down announcement. Some of my classmates were freaking out. The teacher told us to remain calm and follow her directions. Ninjago high had not had a lock down drill yet this year so most of the freshman had no idea what they were suppose to do. So we all did exactly what the teacher told us to do.

A few minutes later, we heard sirens from outside. They police started to evacuate the class rooms down to the track which is far enough away that we were safe. That didn’t stop me from completely freaking out. 

Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang through the air. I heard several screams from people around the field. I desperately looked for Brigitte, having no such luck. 

“Please don’t let Brigitte be in that classroom.” I whispered to my self. I could see flashing red and blue lights surrounding the school.

“Terran!” someone called my name. I turned to see both my mom and dad rushing towards me. I ran over to them and threw my arms around them.

“Are you ok?” my mom asked with a worried look on her face. 

“I’m fine, but I can’t find Brigitte.” They both looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They turned back to me. 

“Terran, Brigitte’s class is the one with the shooter.” My breath caught in my throat. Brigitte is in there with that lunatic? 

Please let her be ok...

 

(Zale's POV)

After visiting Adara, I headed to my parents house. I’ve been here since Wednesday last week. Dad has been at work most of the time I’ve been here, and so has mom.

They are here now though. Mom’s in the kitchen cooking dinner and dad’s in the garage working on some invention. 

I had been sitting on the couch watching TV when a news report came on. I was about to turn it off when I realized what in said. “Shooter at Ninjago high”

It went to a reporter that was at the scene. “The armed man walked into a class room taking the entire class hostage. There are over 20 kids in the class room. So far the man’s only demand is to bring him the ninja.” I stared at the screen before yelling across the house. 

“Mom, Dad! Get in here quick!” both my parents came in with a worried look on their faces. 

“What is it, Zale?” my mom asked. All I did is point at the TV screen. The headline read “Shooter holds hostages at Ninjago High, demanding the Ninja”

No one in Ninjago believes the ninja even exist, but I do. My parents told me the truth about their past when I turned eighteen. They explained why they stopped but they can’t explain why no one believes they ever existed. They just stopped believing. I was called back to the present by my dad’s voice.

“Nya, call Kai and tell him what happened. I’ll call Cole.” My mom and dad both grabbed out their phones and dialed their old ninja partners. My mom walked into a different room so I couldn’t hear what she said but I could hear both sides of my dad’s conversation. 

“Hey Cole, it’s Jay. Do you know what’s happening at Ninjago High?”

Cole’s voice came over the phone. “Yeah. We’re here now with Terran.”

“Do you know what the shooter is asking for?”

“No. Do you?” 

“Cole. He’s asking for us. He’s asking for the ninja.” There was silence for a few seconds before Cole spoke again.

“Jay, there’s one more thing.” He went completely silent for a couple seconds before speaking again. 

“Brigitte is in there with the shooter.”

My dad’s eyes went wide. He looked terrified. Cole’s voice came over the phone once more. “I think it’s time we get the band back together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	4. We're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja show up to try to save all of the hostages, but doesn't really go as planned.

(Terran's POV)

It’s been an hour since the shooter first showed up and nothing has happened yet. We have all been standing here hoping for the best. 

Suddenly a shadow past over my head. I looked up to see what looked like a ship. A flying ship! It looked like the Destiny's Bounty from the ninja stories. Wait…

“Mom, is that what I think it is?” I said in awe. 

“That’s exactly what you think.” She said with a smile. 

An anchor came down in the parking lot as five people dressed as ninja hopped off.   
The ninja were real.

(Brigitte 's POV)

The man was starting to pace back and forth getting very irritated. The phone started to ring and he grabbed it and screamed into it “Do you have the ninja? You do?” he smiled an evil smile. “Tell the green one I have his daughter in here and I’ll kill her if he doesn’t surrender himself to me.” He put the phone down and looked at all of us still huddled in the corner. He started to walk over towards and we tried all tried to scoot back but we were as far back as we could go. 

“You! Get over here!” he pointed towards me. My eyes widened in fear. He frowned and pointed the gun at me. “Now!” I got up and slowly walked over to him. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over making me trip and fall face first into the floor. 

“Brigitte!” Alisia sounded really concerned. 

“I- I’m fine.”

“Shut up!” the man turned his gun around and the last thing I saw was the butt of the gun coming at my face.

(Rider's POV)

Hour and a half. That’s how long I have been sitting here. The Destiny's Bounty showed up half an hour. I thought my entire life that the ninja were just a story and now I can see them with my own eyes. I just hope all the kids in that class room are OK until the ninja can free them. 

My parents haven’t showed up. Zale is here but my parents are no where to be seen. Why would they not show up? I know one of them would stay with Adara but I thought at least one of them would come. 

There was five ninja from what I could see. Maybe six. At some point the red ninja went back up to ship and a green ninja came down in his place. He started to approach the class room but all the other ninja stayed back.

“What are they doing?”

(Brigitte's POV)

I woke up to yelling. I looked up to see a man dressed in a green gi. He looked like a ninja, but the ninja aren’t real. Are they?

I tried to get up but a boot came down on my back. I let out a grunt as the boot came down my back with more pressure. 

“The girl dies if you don’t do it. I will not hesitate to shoot her.” I felt the barrel of a gun on the back of my head. I felt tears streaming down my face as they two men kept yelling at each other. 

“Please! Just let her go!” the ninja pleaded. 

“You know what I want so if you don’t want her dead, surrender.” 

“A least put one of the guns down.” The ninja said calmly. Wait, guns? He has more than one? 

“Not good. Not good.” I think to myself. 

I could see the ninja was getting closer very slowly. “Stop moving!” he screamed.   
The gun shot rang through the air. I felt the bullet tear threw my shoulder as I screamed out in pain. 

The ninja tackled the man taking him off me. I put my hand on my shoulder. When I removed it, my hand was covered blood. 

Alisia ran over to me while calling my name. She pulled my head into her lap. “Brigitte! Bri, I need you to stay awake, ok? Focus on my voice.” I tried. I tried so hard to stay awake but it was getting really hard. My eye lids felt like weights. 

At some point medics came in had put me on a stretcher. The ninja must of got the man restrained. The medics rushed me to one of the ambulances. I heard someone calling my name, it sounded like Alisia. I tried to call back but I couldn’t get any part of my body to corporate. I could see dark spots dance around my vision before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if most of these chapters are short. I'm having a hard time making them longer. I also start school tomorrow so it might take a bit before I upload each chapter.


	5. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider finds out the truth about his parents past.

(Terran's POV)

Minutes after the ninja went into the class room there was a gunshot. I stood up to see if anyone was coming out. Several kids ran out screaming about something. Medics immediately ran in, and a minute later they came out with a girl on a stretcher. 

It was Brigitte. Alisia came out right behind them screaming her name.   
When my dad saw Brigitte, he immediately started to run over. I tried to follow, but my mom grabbed my arm. 

“Go to the car. We need to follow the ambulance to the hospital.” Once she finished speaking, she headed towards the car and I followed. 

My dad had tried to get to Brigitte but they wouldn’t let him so he ran over to the car and got in the drivers side. He followed behind the ambulance all the way to the hospital.   
Right as our car stopped, my mom jumped out and ran after the Brigitte into the hospital. Me and my dad ran after her as fast as we could. My mom was standing out side a room with tears in her eyes. Brigitte might not be her own daughter, but she was the closest thing she had and the closest thing I had to a sister. 

I ran over to my mom and wrapped my arms around her and she returned the hug. My dad joined our little huddle and I heard my mom whisper to my dad. “Cole. Did we fail Lloyd?”

(Rider's POV)

After Brigitte was taken to the hospital, Zale said my parents wanted him to take him to the cave. I don’t know what “cave” means, but I followed him to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat, Zale started the car, and head out.

It took about an hour to get the “cave and it was on the middle of nowhere. My mom called me on the way there to make sure I was ok. 

Zale finally stopped the car and stepped out. I got out of the car too and followed him. I couldn’t see anything for miles. Zale walked over to a giant skeleton and stood there so I could catch up. 

“Zale, where the heck are we?” I said in confusion. All he did was look back at me and smiled. He pressed something on the skeleton and the mouth of the skeleton suddenly opened. My jaw dropped as I stated at it. Zale pushed me towards the ramp inside the mouth of the skeleton and I walked down. At the bottom of the ramp there was a giant room. In the middle of the room were several people. All of the ninja I saw earlier were standing in the middle of the room along with a teenager and a little girl. The red ninja turned around and looked at me. 

“Dad?” I stammered. The rest of the ninja turned around to look. My mom was wearing and orange ninja gi and both uncle Jay and Aunt Nya were wearing a blue gi. The white ninja I didn’t recognize but I recognized the teen and little girl.

“Rider!!” Adara came running to me. As I picked her up and put her on my hip I was still on awe of everything. Izotz walked over to me and patted me on my shoulder. 

“Dude, calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down? The ninja are real! My parents, uncle, and aunt are the ninja! And this place is freaking awesome!” I practically yell. I could hear everyone started to laugh. My smile disappeared quickly as I remembered Brigitte. 

“Rider, you ok?” my dad asked as he walked over to me. 

“Brigitte. She was shot when the green ninja went into the classroom.” My dad looked down at his feet. 

“I know. I was the one who went in. I watched it happen.” 

“But that ninja was wearing green, not red.”

“The man was only going to allow the green ninja to go in.” my dad explained.

“Why not get the original green ninja?” everyone looked at my dad.

“Lloyd, the green ninja, was killed on our final mission seven years ago.”

"Oh." I looked around at the other ninja. "Dad, isn't there a black ninja too? Or is he-"

"He is still alive. He's at the hospital with Brigitte."

"Rider, who's Brigitte? Is she ok?" Adara asked. 

"I don't know. I hope she's ok." I respond as I put Adara down. "Is Brigitte the black ninja's daughter?" I turned back to my dad.

"No." His face fell. "Brigitte is Lloyd's daughter. Cole took her in when he died." 

"So are Terran and Brigitte siblings or not?" 

"No."

My dad's phone started to ring, and he grabbed it out of his pocket. "It's Cole." Dad said to everyone before answering it. We all waited in silence as my dad listened to what Cole was saying on the other end. I wasn't able to hear what they were saying, but by the face my dad was making, it was good news. My dad hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. 

"Brigitte is going to be fine. She is in recovery right now." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Finally some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! I'm working on chapter 6 now, but I kinda have writers block. I'm doing the best I can.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**_(Terran's POV)_ **

I have been sitting the hospital with my parents for what felt like forever when a nurse walked up to us. My dad immediately stood up followed by my mom and I.  "How is she?" my dad looked nervous.

"Your daughter is expected to make a full recovery." My dad let out a relieved sigh.

"Can we see her?" My mom asked.

The nurse smiled. "Of course. She was asking to see you." 

“She’s awake?” My mom asked in a happier tone. The nurse nodded. We all trailed behind the nurse who took us to a room just down the hall. She opened the door and let us walk in. Brigitte was lying in a hospital bed connected to several different machines. I watched Brigitte’s eyes light up when she saw us. My mom went straight over to her and threw her arms around her, being careful of her bandaged shoulder.

"I'll just be right out here if you need anything." The nurse told my dad before she turned around and left.

I ran over to mom, waited for her to pull away and when she did, I pulled Brigitte into a hug. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!” I whisper to her. I could her hear her let out a soft laugh. I pulled away to see her smiling at me.

“I’m fine, Terran. Well, I am now at least.” Brigitte reassured me. She looked at my mom then back at me. “Mom, were you crying?” Her smile disappeared. My mom smiled. 

“It’s nothing, Sweetheart.” My mom tried to convince her. Brigitte did not look convinced.

"I am going to call Kai so he can tell everyone that she's alright." My mom nodded as my dad grabbed his phone out of his pocket and walked to the far corner of the room.

"Mom, who's Kai?" Brigitte and I asked in unison. My mom looked over at both of us.

"He was a good friend of Brigitte's dad, and your father's. Once in awhile, Kai checks in to see how she's doing. Kai got as worried as your father did when Brigitte..." She stopped herself before finishing her sentence. She didn't have to finish though. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

My dad walked back over to us a minute later after returning his phone to his pocket. He smiled at Brigitte and out his hand gently on her shoulder. Even though Brigitte was lying right in front of me, I still felt like he could lose her.

Brigitte is fine, Terran. Everything is going to be alright I told myself. That peace of mind did not last long. There was shouting outside the door. At first, I thought it was just an angry patient or something like that. That is until the gunshots were heard. My dad immediately stepped in front of the three of us. 

“Terran, get on the other side of the bed!” my father order. I nodded and quickly ran around to the other side. My mother followed me and knelt next to me and hugged me close. I tried to stop the tears from coming out, but it was no use. My face already wet. I clung to my mother as if I would lose her. I was scared I would. 

The sound of the door crashing open caused me to jump and Brigitte to let out a scream as she pushed herself away from the direction of the door. More yelling was heard as men in black masks barged into the small room. They had several automatic weapons and there were a few with knives as their secondary weapon.

“I suggest you step away from the girl unless you want to take her place in that bed.” The man in front demanded. I saw Brigitte’s eyes widen in pure fear. My dad glared at the man. 

“I'm not moving, and you're not touching my daughter!” my dad growled at the man. The man let out a slight laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

“Your daughter? You must be mistaken. I believe this girl is Lloyd Garmadon’s daughter, is it not?” my dad's eyes widened in surprise. How did this guy know that? The man laughed again. “What are you gonna do, Mr. Brookstone? Are you gonna show your poor son who you really are, then get your ass handed to you, or are you gonna nicely move out of our way?” the man asked. A surprised gasp was heard coming from Brigitte as the man mentioned her dead father.

This guy was scaring me and confusing me all at the same time. Who my dad “really is”? What the heck does that mean? My dad just glared at the man. 

“My daughter or not, you're not going near her!” my father yelled. The man laughed once more. 

“Suit yourself.” The man raised his weapon towards my dad. 

“Ninjago!!!” My father yelled as a brown/black tornado formed around him. I looked back at my mom with fearful eyes.

“Mom, what’s going on?” I could hear the fear in my own voice as I spoke. I looked back at my dad, the tornado had disappeared and a man in a black gi stood in his place. The black Ninja. The man took this as his cue to pull the trigger. Out of nowhere, rocks of all shapes made a shield, protecting the ninja and Brigitte from the bullets tearing through the air. 

The man took his finger off the trigger and lowered his weapon. “The famous Ninja of Earth. What a pleasure. I’m sure your ‘children’ are surprised.” I looked at the ninja with confusion.

“Dad?”

The man laughed. “Secrets out, Cole. There’s no hiding it any longer.” The man smiled as the ninja clenched his fist. The ninja reached up and removed his mask, revealing my father’s face.

I stared at him in disbelief. My dad’s the Earth Ninja? Yesterday, I didn’t even think the ninja were real. Now I found out my own father is one of the legendary ninja? I’m surprised, confused, and scared all at the same time. This is way too much to handle at once. 

“Why are you here?” My dad asked in an angered tone. The man took a step towards my father causing my father to take a step back, closer to Brigitte. Brigitte looked as surprised I was, maybe more so. 

“I’m here for the girl. I thought I already made that clear.” He took a step forward.

“Why?” It was Brigitte that spoke. Her voice was almost nothing more than a scared squeak. The man looked past my dad at Brigitte. 

“That’s not for me to tell, Sweetheart.” The man sneered. Instead of raising the gun again, he grabbed a rather large knife off his belt and without warning, lunged at my dad. My dad grabbed the man's arm and threw him to the side. The man regained his footing and turned towards my dad. The man looked down at his knife and shrugged.

“Why am I even using this,” The man threw the knife to the side, “when I can just do this!” He lunged towards my dad once more, but this time electricity surrounded the man’s hands out. My dad’s eyes widened in surprise and didn’t block the attack in time. The force of the punch sent my dad flying backward, hitting the wall next to Brigitte, and sliding down the wall, unconscious. 

“Dad!” Brigitte screamed. The man started to walk towards her as she scooted closer to the wall. My mom stood up but stopped when the man pointed his fist towards her, electricity surrounding his hand. 

“I suggest you stay over there. I wouldn't want to accidentally kill you.” my mom slowly sat down in front of me, protecting me from the danger on the other side of the small room. 

The man walked closer to Brigitte as her eyes widened in pure fear. The man grabbed her wrist, Brigitte immediately tried to free her wrist but failed. This caused my mom to stand up in a hurry, glaring at him but once again stopped when one of his men pointed his gun at my father's head.

The man glared at her and spoke in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. “Sit your ass down! Otherwise, both these kids are gonna have to watch your husband bleed out rather quickly!” 

“No!” Brigitte’s voice rang through the air. “Don't hurt him! Please!” I watched tears streaming down Brigitte’s face. The man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I’ve had enough of this,” he muttered as he raised his hand toward my mom and sent a stream of electricity at her.

“MOM!!!” I yelled as she collapsed to the ground. 

“Don't worry kid, that was only enough to knock her out. She'll wake up after we're gone.” as he spoke, his men stepped past him and grabbed Brigitte, hauling her out of the hospital bed, causing her to start screaming. “Someone shut her up!” he demanded. 

Not wanting to know what they were gonna do to her, I squeezed my eyes shut and placed my hands over my ears. I could still hear her scream as they dragged her away from the room, and slowly it became completely quiet. 

* * *

 

**_(Brigitte’s POV)_ **

Two strong hands gripped my arms, dragging me somewhere unknown to me. The ropes bounding my hands behind my back rubbed my wrist raw. My legs felt like jello, unable to hold my weight. My head hurt and my mouth was dry from the gag tightly tied around my head. I could still feel my tears flowing down my face, the gag soaking up each tear. A cloth bag covered my head, making it impossible to see where they were taking me. The last thing I remember was being dragged from the hospital and thrown into the back of a van. I either passed out or they knocked me out. Either way, I have no idea where I am or what’s happening. 

I felt the men holding me stop, dropping me to my knees. The bag over my head was ripped off, the light from the room temporarily blinding me. As my eyes adjusted to the light I was able to see I was in a large room. Men in strange masks surround the room, their backs against the walls. A man wearing mostly black stood in front of me. The man wore what looked like a leather jacket, spots of red in some places. He had black, mud-coated, combat boots. His dark brown hair was short on the sides and long on the top, hanging down in front of his left eye. 

“Looks as if you succeeded.” The man’s voice echoed through the room. His eyes were focused on me. I felt another tear roll down my cheek, fear overwhelming me. He knelt down so that he was eye level with me. He reached his hand forward towards me, I leaned away from him. He smiled as if trying to comfort me but all it did was scare me further. “You poor soul.” He said softly. He reached around and untied the gag, removing it from my dry mouth. Though the gag was removed, I remained silent. 

“Now,” He stood up. “let me tell you why you are here,”

* * *

 

**_(Rider’s POV)_ **

“So you’re saying  _ all  _ the stories are true? All of them?” I say, my eyes wide.

 My father nods. “Yes.”

 I sit there dumbfounded. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I finally ask.

“We all agreed that we wouldn’t tell any of you till your eighteenth birthdays. That’s why Zale knows already.” He tells me. 

I look at Zale then back at my dad. “Wait, does he have powers like you guys?” Zale let out a soft laugh. I look towards him, “Is that a yes or a no?” 

“That would be a yes,” He says, a smile spread across his lips. He stretched out his hand and a ball of water formed over it. I stared at it with awe then I realized something.

“Do I have powers too?” I asked eagerly.

Before he could answer, we all turned our heads towards the door that had started to open. A man in a black gi stepped through the door followed by a woman and a young boy. The man in the gi, Cole I’m guessing, was limping. My dad ran towards him followed by the rest of us. 

“Cole, what the hell happened?” My dad asked, worry in his voice. 

Cole looked at my dad concerned. “They took Brigitte.” A gasp was heard from several people.

“Who is they?” Jay cut in.

Cole shook his head. “I don’t know, but I think one of them is an elemental.” He looked towards Jay, “He was using lightning,”

* * *

 

**_(Brigitte’s POV)_ **

My eyes widened as the man told me why I was here. Each word sent fear through me.  _ The ninja were real? My dad was the green ninja? No, that can’t be possible. But Cole is the black ninja. Could it be true?  _ Questions filled my head, I couldn’t figure out what was truth and what was a lie. The one thing that scared me more than the millions of questions was what he told me after he told me about my father. He told me why he wanted me. I was trapped in my own head, surrounded by my questions and my fears. 

I was brought back to reality when the man started to speak again, but he wasn’t talking to me. “Take her to her cell,” He looks back towards me. “Someone, I’m sure, would love to see her.” The men behind me grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out of the room. I quietly begged them to let me go, to not hurt me but they didn’t even look at me. 

They stopped in front of a small cell. They opened the door, untied the ropes bounding my wrists, and threw me onto the floor of the cell. I scooted back, away from the door. They slammed the door and walked out of sight. 

I brought my knees to my chest and let out a soft sob. I was shaking uncontrollably. I turned my head towards a noise in the corner, scooting away from the noise. My eyes widened when I saw a man sitting there. He was staring at me, his green eyes reflecting the dim light of the cell. I looked at him in disbelief.

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update. My life is crazy and school is the big problem. I hope I can update again soon but I don't know if that'll happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Freedom

**Hey, everyone! I am so sorry it's taken me so long. I hit writer's block and I couldn't get passed it. (plus, school hates me) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I am going to have another elemental's child show up. I wanted to have a little fun and have people make up their own OC. If you want to maybe have your OC in my story just put this in a comment filled out:**

**Full name:_**

**Element:_**

**Hair and eye color: _(please give hair length or I will choose)_ _**

**Age:_**

**Hobbies:_**

**Personality:_**

**Clothing choice: _(EX. Black jacket, ripped jeans and hates dresses)__**

**Sibling(s): _(If any)_ _**

**Best friend: _(optional)_ _**

**Anything else I need to know: _(EX. backstory)_ _**

* * *

 

_**(Terran's POV)** _

_**-6 months later-** _

Rider kicks toward my head, I duck and kick out his stable leg before spinning up back into fighting stance. I stood there expecting Rider to stand back up but he just laid there on the floor, panting. He holds up his hand and points towards the ceiling.

"G-give me a minute..." He says through pants.

"I knocked you over, you big wimp." I tease.

He pushes himself up into a sitting position and gives me an annoyed glare. "You forget that you have super strength, oh great master of earth?" He says dramatically and gets to his feet. "I'm still recovering from when you sucker-punched me in the gut."

"Quit whining. Sooner or later you'll be able to actually use your powers. It took me three months to figure out I even had powers."

He rolled his eyes. "And it took me four. Your point?"

"Well, your powers are slightly more complicated for one. I have super strength and can manipulate rocks. You, on the other hand, can, um,  _will_ be able to do that  _and_  use the rest of the elements. Being the master of Amber is more difficult to control than earth."

Rider looks at me with a slightly confused grin. "Wow. The 'freshy' is actually smart."

I glare at him. "Just because I'm a freshman does not give you the right to call me a 'freshy'!"

"Yeah, it does." He says, nodding his head as he speaks.

Before I could say anything else, I turn at the sound of my name being called. I turned to see Adara running towards Rider and I. "Terran! Rider! Come play with me and Zale! We're playing princess!" She points at Rider, "You can be the knight," she turns to me, "And you can be the prince! Zale is the king!" She tells us excitedly. Rider and I exchange glances before following Adara to where Zale was sitting on the floor, a paper crown on his head.

"Your Majesty." Rider says sarcastically, doing an overdramatic bow toward Zale.

Zale rolled his eyes. "I'm the king, and your just a knight, so behave yourself." He says, pretending to be royalty.

"Ya, Rider! He's the king so you have to do what he says!" Adara instructs her brother.

I just stand there, trying not to laugh out loud, barely succeeding as Adara scolds her brother for disobeying the 'king'. We all played with Adara for almost an hour before my dad ran into the room, a happy look on his face.

"Dad? What happened?" I asked

"They found Brigitte."

* * *

 

_**(Brigitte's POV)** _

I sat in the wooden chair, legs to my chest, answering the few questions the police officer had. Once he had gotten all the info he could, he walked away leaving me there holding back tears. The policeman told me it had been six months since I was taken. It felt like it was much longer than that but also felt much shorter at the same time. I don't really remember anything from being held captive, only that I knew someone. I can't remember who it was, what he looked like, or how I knew them, only that I had seen them before.

I sat there for what felt like a half an hour before I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Cole jogging toward me. I immediately stood up, ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop myself from crying now. I choked out a sob and refused to let go of him. I eventually release him slightly when I hear someone whisper my name. I see Terran standing there watching me with a mix of emotions. I let go of Cole and throw my arms around him and he hugs me tightly.

Cole asks the police officer how they found me and his simple answer was "They let her go. She doesn't know why."

It's true. I have no clue why they let me go. I just remember them driving me to the middle of nowhere and dumping me on the side of the road. A police car, luckily, drove past a few minutes later.

After Cole was done talking to the policeman, he drove us home. Every little noise or sudden movement made me jump. When we arrived home, I got out of the car to see Seliel standing in the driveway. She ran to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

She had been at work when Cole called her and told her the news. The house was closer than the police station so she went there and waited for us.

When I got in the house I cautiously looked around, everything was almost exactly like I last seen it. I slowly went over and sat on the couch, wrapping my arms my knees which I pulled toward my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and stared blankly at the wall. I could hear Cole and Seliel whispering behind me but I ignored it.

I felt the couch sink slightly from someone's weight beside me. Terran had sat down next to me. He gave me a small smile and I tried my best to smile back but I felt like smiling was so hard. I gave him a weak smile but it seemed enough for him. He grabbed one of the end pillows, laid it on his lap, and patted it softly.

I use to do that with him. Anytime he had been crying or he was upset, I grabbed a pillow and he would lay his head down and I'd comfort him till he fell asleep.

I slowly lowered myself down so I was laying down and rested my head on the pillow. Terran put his hand gently on my shoulder like I used to for him. It doesn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

_**(Rider's POV)** _

I watched as Cole and Terran took off running toward the door when he told Terran about Brigitte. My dad soon came in after asking what all the ruckus was about.

"Cole ran in here saying that the police had found Brigitte," I told him. His face had lit up happily. We went and told everyone else and they had all been very relieved at the news. After the excitement went down a bit, Zale and I decided to do a bit of training. I still haven't figured out exactly how to use my powers.

"There you go. Now concentrate on keeping it above your hand." Zale instructs me as he uses his powers to place a ball of water above my hands. Zale backs away and the water stays in the air above my hand for a second before dropping, hitting my hands and splashing my shirt before hitting the ground.

"Shoot!" I shake my hands, flinging water at Zale.

"Hey!" He says, stopping the droplets in mid-air before they could reach him. "Not my fault!" He says, a smile spreading across his face.

I smile back. "I know, I just want to splash you."

He laughed. "It didn't work."

"I know. Can we try again?" I ask.

He nods before creating another ball of water in his hand. "This time, don't worry so much about keeping it together, focus on just keeping it in the air," He places the water above my hand.

The water stays in the air but starts to spread out. I could feel that it was about to drop so I flicked my hands forward, sending the water at Zale, catching him by surprise. The water hit him in the chest, soaking his shirt. I can't help but laugh as Zale looks down at his now dripping wet shirt.

"Really, Rider?" He says glaring at me.

I shrug. "It didn't work last time so I thought I'd try again and it worked this time."

Before I can react, Zale sends a bunch of water at me. It hits me square in the face, soaking me from head to toe.

"I swear both of you are still ten." Zale and I turn to see both our dads walking up to us.

"He started it," Zale says calmly.

"Now you sound like you're ten," Jay remarks.

My dad nudges Jay with his arm. "He definitely gets that from you."

Jay shrugged. "I'd argue but I know there's no way he got it from Nya."

Kai and Jay continue talking as Zale and I sneak away, it wanting to be pulled into their conversation. We headed to the lounge and once we got there, turned on the TV. I wasn't really paying attention to the show that was playing, my mind kept thinking about how Brigitte was and how Terran was handling it.  _I hope they're both ok._

* * *

 

_**(Terran's POV)** _

I've been sitting in my room for the last hour staring at the wall. I didn't know what to do. Since we brought Brigitte home yesterday she's been super quiet. I had called Alisia and told her about Brigitte. Her mom wasn't home so she biked over here. Alisia sat on the couch hugging Brigitte for a while, both of them were crying. They eventually both went into Brigitte's room and haven't come out since they went in there yesterday.

I spun my chair toward the door to see Alisia standing there. "I knocked but you didn't answer. Brigitte wants to talk to you." She says before turning and walking back toward Brigitte's room.

Confused, I got up and followed her, wondering why Brigitte wanted to talk to me. I knocked on her bedroom door and heard a small voice say "Come in." I'm not sure which of them said it. I opened the door to see Brigitte and Alisia sitting on Brigitte's bed. Brigitte's eyes were red and puffy, and tear streaks lined her cheeks. Alisia had her arm around her friend's shoulders and was hugging her close. Brigitte mumbled something, and I stepped closer to hear her. She looked up at me as I approached, her arms still wrapped around Alisia.

"Terran?" Brigitte whispers. She looked terrified.

I slowly approach the bed, not wanting to scare her somehow. "Brigitte, Alisia said you wanted to talk to me?" I say in a concerned tone.

She nods and lightly taps the bed beside her, signaling me to sit down. I sit down next to her, worry filling my head. She looks at me, terror in her eyes. "Terran," her voice is no more than a whisper, "I'm scared. I'm scared that they're gonna come back." She chokes out a sob. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go back!" She wraps her arms around me tightly, holding on for her life. I hug her back, reassuring her that I was still here. She continues to cry into my shoulder as I hug her and Alisia rubs circles on her back. I bit back my own tears, trying my best to stay strong for her. I watch a few silent tears roll down Alisia's cheeks, dropping onto the blanket laid over her lap.

I silently curse the men who took her as I held her tightly, her sobs becoming softer.  _Please let her get better! Oh please, let her forget this!_

* * *

 

_**(Rider's POV)** _

_**-1 Month later-** _

"Do it again! Do it again!" Adara says excitedly, her eyes glowing in awe.

I smile at her as she claps her hands together. "You have to say the magic words!" I tell her.

She points her hands toward me. "Abra Kadabra!" As she says 'the magic words' I make a small flame appear in my hand. She gasps, her mouth gaped open. She stares at the flame, watching it dance in the palm of my hand. I close my fist, extinguishing the flame as Adara starts clapping. "You're the bestest big brother EVER!" She says, throwing her hands in the air and dramatically rolling back to lay on the floor.

Adara sits up quickly at the sound of the main door opening and gets to her feet as I do. I recognize Cole and Seliel as they walk down the ramp, Terran and another person close behind them.

"Terran!" Adara screams, running towards the group.

"Hey, Girlie!" He says as he lifts Adara into the air and sets her on his hip.

Adara points at the girl beside Terran. "Who is she? She's pretty!"

The girl lets out a small laugh. "Thank you. I'm Terran's sister, Brigitte."  _Brigitte? Didn't think they would bring her so soon._

"Brigitte? Terran told me abouts you! He said that you went on a trip and that he missed you. But you back now!" Adara says, her smile never leaving her face.

I smile toward the trio, happy that Brigitte is with her family again. Brigitte looks toward me, I can see the nervousness in her face. She gives me a small wave.

"Hey, Rider!" Terran says, still holding Adara. "Is anyone else here or is it just you and Adara?"

"Mom and dad are in the lounge, don't know if anyone else is here," I tell him as he sets Adara on the floor. I walk over to the three, stopping next to Adara, setting my hand gently on her head. Brigitte still looked super nervous, staying close to Terran's side.

I extend my hand towards her and smile. "I'm Rider, Adara's brother."

Brigitte hesitantly extends her hand, slowly shaking my hand. "I'm Brigitte, but I'm gonna guess you already know that." She pulls her hand back, clasping them behind her back.

"Do you want a tour, Brigitte?" Terran offers.

"Uh, sure."

"Can I come with?" Adara pipes up. "Please!"

Terran glances at Brigitte, silently asking her for an answer. "Sure you can," Brigitte tells Adara. She then turns toward me. "You can tag along too if you want." She says, seemingly way less nervous now.

I shrug. "Why not?" I say. Terran starts towards the hallway on the far side of the main room we are currently in. Adara skips happily beside Brigitte as they both follow behind Terran.

As we walk throughout the base, Terran tells Brigitte what each place is and Adara excitedly tells her about what she does in each room. I follow them, keeping my mouth shut as they walk through almost every room. When we make it to the lounge, my parents turn around to see us walk in. When my dad sees Brigitte he stands up, followed by my mom.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Terran greets them. He turns towards Brigitte. "These are Adara's and Rider's parents."

She waves shyly at them, saying a quiet hi. I notice Cole and Seliel are sitting on the opposite couch from my parents, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mommy! Daddy! We are showing Brigitte around! I showed her my room and she said it was really pretty!" Adara tells my parents excitedly, bouncing up and down. As Adara continues to tell my parents about the tour, Brigitte walks over to me.

"I know this sound really silly but Terran said that pretty much everyone here has elemental powers and I was wondering if you did," Brigitte asked, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

I nod my head, smiling. "Yeah, I do. I got my mom's powers."

"Amber?"

I looked at her, trying to hide my confusion. "Yeah, How'd you-?"

"I'm not that clueless. I grew up with the stories of the legendary ninja. I recognized the last name. Those stories didn't include first names though." She explains, her nervous nature disappearing.

I let out a small laugh. "You know more than I did when my parents told me who they really were. I heard about the ninja but not that much."

She shrugged. "Internet is an amazing invention with loads of info on the ninja."

"You googled them?"

"What?" she says, acting offended. "Is google off limits or somethin'? I googled them  _before_ I knew that my parents were the ninja."

"Looks like you two are getting along well." I turn to see Terran standing behind me. "Sorry if I interrupted something but I wanted to show Brigitte the training room and my powers seeing as I couldn't show her at home." Terran beckoned Brigitte to follow him and I followed behind both of them to the training room.

The training room is a rather larger room. The edges of the room were lined with different workout equipment and the center of the room was just a padded empty space. Terran walks into the middle of the open space while Brigitte hangs back, staying on the hard floor. Terran turns back toward us, a smile on his face. "You ready?" He says to Brigitte.

"You don't need my permission. Just don't kill either of us." She responds, crossing her arms.

I choke back a laugh, hoping neither noticed.

Terran rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Bri." He stretches his arms toward the floor, rocks forming beneath his palms. He raised his hands slowly, quarter sized rocks circling his hands.

Brigitte's mouth was wide open in shock. "That's so cool!" She says, her eyes lighting up.

I create a small flame in my palm, send it toward Terran, hitting one the rocks sending it across the room. Terran drops his hands and gives me the 'seriously?' look. Brigitte looks at me with awe. "Can you show me your powers?" she asks, curiosity in her green eyes.

I nod. "Sure." I walk towards the middle of the room as Terran walks over to stand beside Brigitte. I turn toward the two, immediately creating a ball of fire, completely engulfing my fist. I flicked my wrist down, putting out the fire, replacing it with a ball of water floating over my open palm. I can't help but laugh when I see Brigitte's face, completely filled with awe.

I smile at her, her face turning red when she makes eye contact with me. She quickly turns away, her face still bright red.  _She's cute when she's embarrassed._  I stop myself from accidentally saying that out loud.  _Great, I have a crush on Terran's sister._ _Just great. He's gonna kill me..._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think in the comments!!


End file.
